gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spec Ops II
Spec Ops II, also known as Spec Ops II: Shadow strike ''and stylized as ''SO2: SS, is a 2015 strategic first-person shooter developed and published by DECA for iOS, Android, Windows Phone 8, BlackBerry 10 and BlackBerry PlayBook. It is the second game in the Spec Ops series and was released on 20 October 2015 for €3.99, £3.49 or $4.99. People who bought the first Spec Ops game got a $1, €0.50 or £0.50 discount on Spec Ops II ''Spec Ops II ''runs on Wartech Illusion, following the trails of it's predecessor. However, some slight changes have been introduced in the game, namely the strategic third person overwatch. Also, there are more gameplay buttons introduced in the game. Plot Weeks after Kyle's attempt at disorting the western communtiy, Russian GRU agents try to figure out how Chechen rebels got access to the 3 nukes. A GRU operation team callsign: Voron, with agent Dima Arkadevsky, is send to the Elburz Mountain range after a shot of a drone has confirmed a hidden base deep in the mountains as a checkpoint of the Nuke, which was detonated in Tehran. In the snow, Voron infilitrates the building and finds the transaction files of a Iraqi man to a russian account. After rigging the place and escaping the site, the base is demolished by Voron. Meanwhile in the United States cut off all contact with the Russians after the nuke crisis. Suddenly, a Russian submarine gets out of control and is drifting to the Alaskan coast and would crash on the shore, leaving thousends of litres nuclear waste spreading across the west coast, poluting the water. A combined JSOC team, inluding Navy Seal David Sharpe and promoted to luietenant Joel Blake, is send to the coast in order to board the ship and regain control of the ship ASAP. However, an unknown enemy is present in the ship, resisting the team. After securing the ship and getting control of the course, the team starts identifying the enemies and interrogating the hostages. They find out they're arabic, but they don't spill any word about their client. After Tracing the signals of the russian account, it is revealed that the man is training his own Private Military Company on Iraqi soil. Voron stealthy infiltrates the camp, not finding the russian. However, deep into the camp is a file storage, where a file says that not 3, but 20 Russian nukes where stolen. The file also says that if the Iraqi man doesn't give the code every 24 hours, the nukes will be placed in 17 different cities, crippling the whole world. Voron calls the Kremlin, saying that they need the Iraqi terrorist alive. They escape the camp with the file and return to Russia, to start hunting the Russian mole. Meanwhile, JSOC has found the Iraqi terrorist's hideout, deep into the Ural Mountain range. The team disguise themselves as Russian ground forces and when inside the range, they assault the position of the terrorist. They find the terrorist and shoot them in his legs. When they're about to finish him, the operation leader says that the Kremlin wants him alive and that they can't touch him. After questioning the call of the leader, Russian spec ops arrive on the scene, getting the terrorist and disarming the americans. JSOC then gets picked up by a Russian chopper, who brings them back to an American ship in the bering strait. The Russians interrogate the terrorist, who's identified as Farukh Al-Zakir. He tells the Russians that his russian contact is in Hong Kong, coördinating all nuclear bombs. Voron travels to Hong Kong, where they arrive near Kowloon. They cross the district via the rooftops, with the Russian's PMC causing suspension on their way. After finding the Russian in his building, they're to late as the Russian steps on a chopper and is evacuated from Kowloon. When Voron asks for pick up, they are denied from contact with the base and ask what's wrong. In Russia, JSOC is staging an attack on the base where Al-Zakir is interrogated after an informant gave the intel on his location. They assault the base, but are surprised when Al-Zakir's PMC arrive at the base and escort him away. It is revealed that the informant was Al-Zakir's handler and that they used the Americans to get Al-Zakir out of Russia. Now, JSOC is framed for an act of aggression towards the Russians and they set up their fleet at the west coast of America, waiting until America makes another wrong move. When wiretapping American COMs, GRU finds out that an American JSOC team is send to silently dispatch Al-Zakir in contaminated area in Iran. With the 24-hour check on his life, GRU sends Voron to intercept Air Force One, where the US president is located to give a green light on shooting Al-Zakir. Voron manages to infiltrate the plane and head for the President. A jammer prevents the president for giving the signal and Voron kills the security swiftly. They arrive at the office room and hold the president under shot. When telling him about the 24-hour life check, the president says that they use it as a cover up for their agression. Seeing no other choice, one pulls out a pistol and aims for the head. Screen goes black and a message appears. "To be continued..." Category:Strategy Category:First-Person Shooters Category:2015 video games Category:IOS games Category:Android Category:PC Games Category:Blackberry Category:Wartech Category:DECA Category:Mobile Category:Spec Ops